Advertising accounts for a large portion of the revenue of television content publishers. Despite its importance, however, the distribution of television advertisements may be less efficient than the distribution of some other advertisements (e.g., such as website-based advertisements). In particular, content publishers, such as television channels, tend to distribute advertisements in accordance with Designated Market Areas (DMAs). Under this approach, all users in a given DMA region are presented the same advertising regardless of their specific interests. Advertisements presented in this manner may be less likely to resonate with viewers on an individual level than website-based advertisements.
Furthermore, the mechanisms for distribution of television advertisements that are presently employed by content publishers and content distributors typically leave certain playback devices, such as television sets and streaming media players, out of the advertising process.
Accordingly, new systems, methods, and media for presenting advertisements are desirable.